


Everybody Loves Arthur

by roroo373



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 一句话番外众人对于Arthur和Eames在一起的事实表示虽然震惊但没有异议并认为有一种奇特的和谐感





	

For Cobb

 

事实上，Cobb觉得他要说“爱”Arthur不太准确，他可是个有美满家室——就算是曾经那也算吧——的直男，而且这世界上没有人比他更爱Mal了，他确定。

但Arthur确实十分讨人喜欢。作为跟他搭档的前哨，Arthur给了他非常、非常多的帮助，比如蒙巴萨那次、委内瑞拉那次、日本那次，当然还有最重要的给了他回家的路的那次……噢即使是经验丰富的Dominic Cobb也不得不赞赏Arthur在那次行动中的表现（没有重力的坠落！Cobb可没有把握他能在那紧巴巴的两分钟里想到解决方法，但Arthur做到了）他要数清这个行业里数一数二的优秀前哨帮过他多少次几乎是不可能的任务。他们是稳定的搭档关系，每次冒险都会一同涉足。

Cobb从来没有稳定的搭档。Arthur是个例外。  
只因为那是Arthur。

 

For Ariadne

 

Arthur。Ariadne确信她爱这个棒得要命的男人。Arthur。

有谁不爱Arthur呢？这个人该死地博学、优秀、脾气温和，而且还长得不错。至少在Ari跟他相处的那段时间里她没有见过Arthur跟谁关系不好（有某些例外，也许吧，但她不想点明）如果非要说他有什么缺点的话，也许就是想象力方面稍微欠缺了一点吧，但这个对Ariadne来说算什么问题呢？她可是个天才的造梦师，她可以补偿男朋友那一点点没有随出生而来的灵感火花。

她也相信自己跟Arthur还是有那么一点化学反应的。在Arthur借口躲避投影人物的攻击而偷了她一个吻的时候，她内心那个小人儿可雀跃得不行。他们也有过一段稳定和谐的关系，即使分手了Ari也认为那个最初的吻依然甜蜜。

至于她那么喜欢Arthur却跟他分手的原因，好吧，是她提出来的——她只是单纯地觉得Arthur真是太好了，自己担任不起他身边的人的艰巨任务。天，听起来连她自己都觉得不现实。要是摆到其他人身上保准是女方出轨的谎言，而且是最蹩脚的那一个；但放到Ariadne跟Arthur身上却天杀的合情合理，她实在是没办法欺骗自己这个自带光环的男人跟Ariadne，一个还很青涩的大学生很搭。

但她跟他保证他们还是很好的朋友和伙伴。事实上，她觉得他们结束了那段情侣关系后变得更类似于……闺蜜一样的存在了：有多少人的前女友会跟他周末去咖啡馆坐一个下午谈天说地抱怨自己现任男友再关心一下前男友的情感状态（顺道做出第一千零一次的承诺如果有谁伤了Arthur的心她会用paradox把那人整得很惨）？

哦，Arthur，Ariadne全心爱着的Arthur！

有谁不爱他呢？ 

 

For Yusuf

 

Yusuf平时只是一个热爱调剂各种药品和帮助失足老爷爷的善良的胖子，他可不擅长说话。他十分确定这件事。

但要跟他谈论Arthur这个人？他倒挺乐意的。毕竟这个队友还是很好的。

是是是，不需要提醒他那些用Arthur做镇静剂实验的时刻，他自己都要觉得不好意思了。看看他，药剂师Yusuf，在那张瘦削的脸上扇过的巴掌，还有把他的椅子推倒的那些实验——Yusuf当时觉得自己简直有点像初中心智不成熟的男生整蛊自己喜欢的女孩儿以博得对方的关注。当然啦，他对Arthur没什么意思，也没必要获得他特别的关注，那不是什么十分愉快的事物。自然会有其他什么人去殚精竭虑得到的。

但你知道，当你反反复复地调试一剂镇静剂来寻求最适合的效果时，有一个随叫随到还一直不会不耐烦的实验对象还是能有效帮助你的，Arthur当然是一个好队友啦。Yusuf在那次工作后不止一次向上帝祈祷过让他以后遇到的工作伙伴都跟他一样好相处。

总而言之，Yusuf挺喜欢Arthur这个人的，他必须这么说。 

 

For Saito

 

Saito的事务很多，一般来说他不会记住什么人，让那些政客和盟友和对手的名字都像笼罩在京都杉林间的云雾一样飘过散去吧，他只要记住最重要的那几个就好。

但Arthur是他记住了的人。从他经历的那次惊险的复为壮年的盗梦记忆来说，Arthur可以说得上是一个不可忽视的存在。

他大部分时间都在解释——即使是Saito第一次跟Cobb和他见面时他也随时准备着为Cobb做句意翻译。并不是说Saito特别喜欢像个随身翻译一样的人，那些人中的极大部分都是些喋喋不休的学舌鸟，但Arthur这个人很好地把自己跟那些跳梁小丑区别开来了。

他解释。但只针对那些必须的概念。毕竟当时的团队并不是完全由有经验的老手来组成的，尤其是里面参杂了他这样可以说是零经验的游客和那个应该是刚刚一只脚踏进这个领域的小姑娘。对于Cobb的决定，他很大程度上给予了全部的尊重，即使是他不一定完全认同的某些观点也一样。Arthur只在他认为必要的时候提出质疑。

而Saito欣赏这样的人，作为副手不会哗众取宠，作为个人也不会唯命是从。

非常聪明。非常聪明。 

 

For Robert Fischer Jr

 

Robert觉得他可能在什么地方见过这个男人。他在洛杉矶的机场，准备着去取自己的行李，见到的这个挂着友善的微笑的男人。

也许是在什么遥远的地方，在旅行的时候，他不记得了。又或者是在梦中？——Robert摇摇头，把这个荒谬的想法赶跑了。

无论怎样吧，这个人确实十分友好。他对站在他身旁的Robert打了个招呼，说“hi，飞行还好吗”，满脸愉快的表情。

他大概真的有很值得高兴的事情。Robert想着，礼貌地回应了他。在行李转过来时，他取过了自己的行李箱，而友好的陌生人为他拿过了另一个包递给了他，他感激地对那个人微笑。在接过自己的包时，他瞥见那个人行李上的名牌写着“Arthur”。

Arthur。小Fischer无声地让这个单词在舌尖转了一圈。很好的名字，骑士之王。

他对这位Arthur先生点点头，转身离开了取行李处，向着熟悉的出口走去。

他不清楚为父亲守灵的过程和自己拆分公司的决定会带来怎样的结果，但至少这个萍水相逢的男人的善行为他照亮了一点点未来。

他在心底感到了一些感激的情绪。 

 

For Eames

 

Arthur——优秀前哨魅力前男友再加理智伙伴——在他Eames眼里是个什么人？

哦伙计，你不会相信的。

Eames觉得他爱这个该杀的男人爱到无人能敌，连Dom·Limboman·Cobb爱Mal小姐的程度都比不过他。

不是说他自恋（“得了吧，你就是个觉得自己的花衬衫可以穿上巴黎时装周当压轴的货色。”Arthur皱着眉说）他是认真地那么觉得。他跟Arthur的斗嘴都是因为爱福至心灵的神来之笔。

至于他到底是怎么跟Arthur这个看起来就该在普通pub里跟高中女学生无伤大雅地调情的正经男人搞上的？那是个长——长——的故事了，Eames没什么耐心去讲述。他也不会跟别人说Arthur在床上骂过他多少次的，绝不。

但即使他跟Arthur表面上看起来热衷于挤兑对方，Eames还是觉得这个男人跟他的屁股都棒透了。他还能更喜欢他正常时候的严谨、紧急时候的智慧和有时的脑袋缺根筋以及斗嘴斗不过他的吃瘪吗（相信我，这是情趣，sweetheart）？

但Eames也知道他这个黄金男孩也是个人人都喜欢的家伙。好像他不知道在他们真的在一起之前Arthur跟Ariadne的那些破事一样。Eames承认Ari是个有特别魅力的小妞，要不是Arthur站在旁边实在太 抢他眼球，Eames会考虑要不要跟她约会的。但这对他至今仍然有点控制不住自己对这个小女孩的醋意毫无帮助（想想她还曾经威胁过他要用paradox用力地踹他屁股，他也有能力反过来打败这个乳臭未干的造梦师的好吗）

Eames当然清楚自己再爱Arthur也没用，要是Arthur本人对他没意思那一切都扯淡。幸亏他还算有幸能获得Arthur对他比其他人多了那么一点点的关注，让他还能肆无忌惮地抱着那个西装狂人滚到床上去毁了他看起来应该价值不菲的衬衫。

Eames先生表示对现状非常满意，并打算在过一会后去打扰他的万人迷男友，跟他打场精妙绝伦的嘴仗，然后来个浪漫晚餐或者直接进主题。

大家都爱Arthur跟他又有什么关系呢？

反正Arthur只爱他一个嘛。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一句话番外  
> 众人对于Arthur和Eames在一起的事实表示虽然震惊但没有异议并认为有一种奇特的和谐感


End file.
